


Just a normal night for us

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Love Children, M/M, Trick or Treating, bokuken children !!, i wrote this during halloween and just never finished, kita and bokuto are twins, kita being the oldest twin, niwa is 3 and haruka is 5, yes niwa is a princess yes that was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: It was Halloween night and the Bokuken household was buzzing with excitement. From the kids wanting to go out to trick or treat, to Koutarou wanting to see his twin again.Everything was set in place and the kids were ready. But that just leaves Koutarou with a pile of glitter to vacuum once they leave.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 18





	Just a normal night for us

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back ! Woah ! I was meant to finish this on halloween but motivation always comes at random times for me ajcksjcj Niwa and Haruka are kids i made !

“NIWA, HARU, COME DOWN!”

Small footsteps came running down the stairs, tripping over themselves as another set of footsteps moved much slower behind them. Niwa, a small excitable boy clad in a much too glittery dress, stood at the end of the stairs in front of his dad. Haruka, his big sister clad in a wiggly bee body, stood next to him. Her face scrunched as she put her hands out, revealing piles of glitter she collected from behind her brother.

“I don’t understand why we need this much glitter? It’s everywhere.” Haruka complains, shaking her hands. The piles fell to the floor, causing Bokuto to cringe. He knew he’d need to vacuum once the kids leave, or else Kenma would kick his ass.

“It’s what Niwa wanted! I think the extra sparkle is cute!” Bokuto reasoned, Niwa nodding over at Haruka. She rolls her eyes, frowning.

“Yeah Haru! It makes me sparkly.” Niwa exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at the bee in front of him. Or at least tried to, but it didn’t really phase her.

“Anyway! Your uncle will be here soon, do you have everything?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head and patting the kids down, checking for any rips or tears in their costumes. He handed them their buckets with a grin, moving back a bit to take a picture.

“We do! Where’s dad?” Niwa asked, spinning around to look for Kenma. Even though that isn’t doing much aside from spreading more glitter around the house. Kotarou groaned, if this keeps up he’ll be dead by the time the kids come back.

“He’s busy right now, hun. You’ll see him later.” Which isn’t a lie. Kenma was busy in the middle of a stream, it being the first thing he did once it turned late enough. Kou knew it was better to not have the kids bother him. The first time it had happened it left Kenma grumpy for the rest of the day. Which in turn made the kids grumpy and left an extremely confused Koutarou.

He knows the kids mean well though. Both parents knew that.

The doorbell rings, a soft knock being heard afterwards. Koutarou almost vibrated out of existence with how excited he was, rushing over to the door. He opens it, giving his twin a squeezing hug. The twin in question pat his back lightly, as a way to tell the other he can’t really breathe. Koutarou got the message and let go, letting the other take a breath.

“Shin! It’s good to see you again! I’m so glad you could come see us.”

Kita nodded, patting Koutarou on the shoulder. “Of course, of course. How are you?”

“Good! I got the kids ready and everything, I hope you guys have fun!” Koutarou motions to the kids. They run over, Niwa hugging Kita’s legs.

“UNCLE!” He exclaims excitedly, bouncing.

Kita leaned down and wrapped his arms around Niwa, giving him a small hug. When he pulled away, though, he was covered in glitter. Niwa laughed, bouncing with his arms up. Kita cringed before picking him up.

“Hello Niwa, you look very cute. Though, isn’t this a bit too much glitter?” He looks over at Koutarou, an eyebrow raised.

Koutarou laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Yes? Probably, but I thought it’d be cute and he seems happy?”

“But it seems like you just gave yourself more to clean up.”

“I know…” Kou whined, leaning forward with his arms hanging in front of him. “Kenma’s pretty mad about it…”

Kita chuckles, patting his head before grabbing Haruka’s hand. “Well we’ll leave you to clean then. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

“BYE PAPA!” Niwa waves frantically while Haruka waves slightly, Kita leading them out and into the cold night.

Koutarou closes the door behind them before sighing, running a hand through his hair. He knew he should get to cleaning immediately but he was tired, his limbs heavy. The thought of going to check up on Kenma crossed his mind before he shook his head, going to fetch the vacuum.

While he vacuumed for a good few hours, getting all the carpet in the house, Kenma shuffled into the living room. Koutarou was just finished, working the cord into a circle and moving to put the vacuum away.

“The kids left?” Kenma asked, leaning against the couch.

Koutarou yelped, jumping out his skin. He whipped around and stared at Kenma before nodding, his frame relaxing. “Yeah, they’ve been gone for like 2 hours? I was vacuuming all the glitter.”

Kenma hummed, moving over to wrap his arms around Kou. Koutarou smiled softly, hugging the other tightly. They stood there in each other’s embrace for a few minutes in the middle of the living room before Koutarou began to sway. He rocked their bodies together, humming softly. Kenma made a face before holding onto Kou tighter, letting his body relax.

“You finished for the night?” Koutarou asked, rubbing circles into the shorter man’s back.

The other hummed in response. Koutarou tilted his head, stopping his swaying movement to look down at Kenma. The streamer whined from the loss of his warmth, moving to try and go back to his previous position. This caused Koutarou to laugh lightly before he raised Kenma’s chin to face him.

Bokuto stared wide eyed, studying Kenma's face. The younger fidgeted under his gaze, trying to move away. His attempts were stopped though, a thumb rubbing its way under his eyes.

“You look so tired… I think you should rest a while. I don’t mind making dinner myself.”

“I don’t want to sleep though. Just let me cuddle you.” Kenma pushed against his chest, shoving his face back where it had been before. Koutarou sighed, placing his hand on top of Kenma’s head before he pulled the other away.

Kenma groaned, shooting him a glare.

Koutarou raised his hands in defense before pulling Kenma towards the couch. He laid down, having Kenma lay on top of him. Kenma snuggled in the other’s chest silently, curling in on himself. Strong arms wrapped around his frame as he dozed off silently. Koutarou smiled to himself, running a hand through the others hair and pulling it out of its ponytail. His fingers worked their way through braids and twists, his chest vibrating with hums.

With no telling how long they laid there together, the older of the two began dozing off as well, his fingers still buried in the other’s hair.  
  


✧༺✦✮✦༻∞

A loud banging at the door pulled Koutarou out of his sleep. He blinked a few times, disheveled and confused. Another loud knock brought him back as he moved to sit up, completely forgetting the body laying on him. Said body made a noise of displeasure at being moved, causing Koutarou to make a face. He slowly and gently moved the other onto the couch as he stood, rushing to open the door.

There stood his twin brother and his kids, Niwa’s fist the air to show that he was the one loudly knocking and was in the middle of doing it again.

“HI PAPA! LOOK AT ALL THE CANDY I GOT!” Niwa exclaimed happily, pushing his full basket in Koutarou’s face.

Koutarou shushed him, motioning to the couch. “Keep it down, Niwa. Daddy’s asleep.” He brought the kids in, taking their baskets. “Here, Haru, go help your brother change and get ready for bed.”

The kids did as he said, Haruka taking Niwa’s hand and leading him upstairs. The two waved at Kita as they walked, Kita smiling and waving back.

Koutarou huffed, leaning forward. “Thank you so much, Shin. I hope they were good, especially Niwa.”

Kita looked over at his brother and smiled, patting his head. “They were well, don’t worry. Niwa is just as energetic as you were, so i’m sure you can imagine what that was like.”

Koutarou stood straight, grinning at Kita before looking into the baskets in his hands. Just to take a quick peek.

“Well, it’s pretty late and i’m sure you’re tired so I’ll be going. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow before I leave later in the evening.”

Koutarou’s head shot up. “Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow then, stay safe on the road okay?”

Kita waved him off and nodded, turning around and heading off. Koutarou watched him for a moment before closing the door with his foot and hip. He headed into the kitchen and placed the baskets down on the counter, writing himself a note to check through the candy once he woke up again.

Gently he made his way back to the couch, shaking the other. “Baby, wake up. The kids are back so let’s get ready for bed.”

Kenma made a noise, his eyelashes fluttering. He woke up slowly, stretching and sitting up. Golden eyes stared up at Koutarou unblinking and he smiled, pulling Kenma up by his wrist. The two of them made their way up the stairs, Kenma going straight to their room.

Koutarou went into the kids’ room, clearing his throat. “Alright guys, come on.”

Haruka looked up from wrestling her brother, making a face. “He didn’t want to put his clothes on. I’ve been trying to get him out his dress for the past 20 minutes.”

Koutarou laughed lightly, walking over. “Niwa come on, it’s too late to be doing this, love. Papa’s tired.”

Niwa pouted and crossed his arms. “I don’t want Halloween to end though. Can I sleep in the dress?”

“No, baby. You’ll get glitter on your bed and then dad will be upset. So let’s take it off.”

Niwa whined, shaking his head. Haruka groaned, trying to yank the dress down and off the small boy. Koutarou sighed, pushing Haruka aside lightly.

“You can put it back on tomorrow, Niwa, now come on.” Koutarou said, working on pulling the dress off. Niwa frowned but listened, stepping out and standing with his arms crossed.

Haruka helped him into his pjs, before helping him climb into his bed. All the while, Koutarou was trying to find a way to fold the dress to prevent glitter falling before he just rolled it up in his arms.

“Thank you, Haru. I’ll see you two in the morning, kay?” He gave Haruka a kiss to the forehead, tucking her in. He went and did the same for Niwa, giving him a small head rub. “Please don’t be too mad, Ni. You’ll get it back tomorrow.”

Niwa pouted in response but nodded, clutching his plush owl and snuggling under his blankets.

Kou smiled and headed towards the door, shutting their night light on. “Goodnight you two, I love you.”

“Goodnight papa, we love you too.” Haruka mumbled, drifting off. Niwa hummed, also drifting off.

The ace smiled and shut the lights off, leaving the door open a crack, heading down the hall to his own room. He was met with an already sleeping Kenma, curled under the blankets. After putting the rolled up dress on their dresser, he changed and slipped into bed next to his husband. The other cuddled up to his side almost immediately and sighed, settling in again.

Koutarou smiled and slipped his hand through the other’s hair as he started slipping into sleep too.


End file.
